1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to camping and, more particularly, to camping pads.
When camping, a lightweight pad or mattress is used under a sleeping bag. These devices are sometimes referred to as “sleeping pads”, “camping pads”, “camp pads”, “camping mattresses”, “camp mattresses”, or “air mattresses”. As used herein the term, “camping pad” is intended to refer to any such type of a mattress or pad that is intended for use under any type of sleeping bag. It is further understood that sleeping bags, in general, are used as a temporary type of bedding that is used, primarily, when camping in one form or another.
Camping pads fall into two general categories, either that variety which is inflatable or not inflatable. Those that are not inflatable are essentially closed-cell foam strips of a predetermined size. Because they tend to be heavier than inflatable types, their use is generally limited to stationary use, for example, to provide additional comfort to a bed at home. When these types of non-inflatable pads are used in any camping situation, it would typically be camping in the backyard or perhaps car camping. They are preferably not used when backpacking or whenever either size or weight is an issue.
The present invention appertains either to inflatable types of camping pads or non-inflatable types when the instant invention is included as well. There are two basic types of inflatable camping pads, both of which rely on a quantity of air for inflation during use and which deflate for portage.
A first, and generally older type of camping pad, is essentially an inflatable air mattress. A fill valve is opened and air is forced in under positive pressure by mouth, typically, to inflate the camping pad a desired amount.
A second, and generally newer type of camping pad, is a variation of the prior type that also includes an open-cell expandable type of foam filler therein. When a fill valve for such a type of camping pad is opened, the compressed foam (from the deflated state) begins to expand and naturally inflate the mattress.
The foam adds additional insulation value (i.e., insulation or “R” value) that is greater than if the pad were inflated only with air. Accordingly, these types of camping pads are generally regarded as being more comfortable than those which rely only on air as a filler material.
The second type of camping pad that includes the foam therein will automatically fill to a predetermined extent merely by the natural expansion of the foam therein. As the foam expands, a partial vacuum is created in the camping pad that draws outside air in through the fill valve.
For some users the quantity of air that is automatically drawn in is sufficient when combined with the resiliency of the foam and so these users merely close the valve when an equilibrium of pressures occurs inside and outside the camping pad. For other users who desire a firmer mattress, they use their mouth to blow a small additional quantity of air into the pad and then close the valve.
The camping pads that include the foam are generally regarded as being of superior design because they self-inflate (at least to a limited extent) and therefore are easier to use. Also, they tend to be warmer and therefore, more comfortable.
To deflate any type of inflatable camping pad, the fill valve is opened and the camping pad is rolled beginning at an end that is distal the fill valve toward the fill valve. As the camping pad is rolled, it is increasingly compressed. This forces air out of the fill valve until the bag is fully rolled at which time the fill valve is closed to prevent the reentry of additional air. If the camping pad also includes the open cell type of foam therein, the foam is also compressed during the rolling of the camping pad which forces air out of the foam and eventually out of the fill valve.
While these and perhaps other types of camping pads or mattresses have been used for a long time, they have certain disadvantages when used for camping. Whether backpacking into a remote camping spot or setting up a tent proximate an automobile, virtually all campers are aware of the rarity of a level place to pitch a tent or a sleeping bag if they are camping under the stars.
Campgrounds have a limited number of sites available for use. Knowledgeable campers arrive early and choose the most level sites. Those who arrive afterward must make do with what remains. When using backcountry camping sites, there are often either few or possibly no level spots from which to choose.
Inclines are the rule, not the exception, and the camper must try to find as level a spot as possible. If the camper is forced to sleep at incline, they may roll or otherwise gravitate downhill as they toss and turn during the night. They may even roll off of the camping pad.
There has heretofore been no known way to compensate for an incline with a camping pad and level a sleeping bag when car camping, backpacking, or mountain camping, etc, when the sleeping bag is placed atop the camping pad and the camping pad is placed on the ground, on a liner that is placed on the ground, or on a tent floor that is placed on the ground if the surface is inclined.
A second problem is that if by chance the surface is generally level, it may include bumps and dips in the terrain. A rise (i.e., a swell) under the back of a person can make sleeping uncomfortable if not utterly impossible. Similarly, a dip (i.e., a swale) can be equally unpleasant as it torques the back into unusual positions that can cause muscles to spasm.
Campers have long been plagued with uneven sleeping surfaces. There are a variety of reasons that can make any outdoor surface uneven. Outcroppings of roots near or above grade tend to make many surfaces irregular. Similarly, a small rock ledge or boulder outcropping can raise any portion of the grade above that of its surroundings.
Also, certain users may either prefer or require that certain parts of their body be elevated with respect to other parts of their body during sleep. For example, a person with poor circulation in their legs may wish to elevate their legs during sleep. Similarly, a person with GERD (gastro-esophageal reflux disease) will require that their shoulders and head be elevated above their abdomen during sleep to prevent a potentially serious aspiration of gastric fluid from occurring.
There has heretofore been no known way to compensate for an uneven surface with a camping pad and level a sleeping bag when car camping, backpacking, or mountain camping, etc, when the sleeping bag is placed atop the camping pad and the camping pad is placed on the ground, on a liner that is placed on the ground, or on a tent floor that is placed on the ground (or on a liner) if the surface is uneven (i.e., if the surface includes a root outcropping, rock outcropping swell, swale, or other type of obstruction disposed anywhere under the camping pad).
Accordingly, there are two general situations that affect the quality of the surface under a sleeping bag. The first, as mentioned above is incline. Generally, a level surface is usually preferred but as mentioned above certain users may either prefer or require that some portion of their bed (i.e., their sleeping bag when camping) be elevated with respect to other parts of their bed.
The second issue involves uneven (not planar) surfaces. Sometimes these conditions can occur individually and sometimes they occur together, for example, when the surface is both inclined and irregular.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a leveling camping pad that helps ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Camping pads are, in general, known. Air mattresses are, in general, known. Foam core types of inflatable mattresses are also, in general, known certain of which have been manufactured under the “THERMAREST” brand name for an extended period of time. Additionally, the following patents describe various types of these and other distally related devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,540 to Wang, that issued on Jul. 20, 2004;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,610 to Shulte, et al. that issued, Oct. 15, 2002;
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,419 to Mechache that issued, Jun. 4, 2002;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,435 to Haar et al., that issued, Apr. 19, 1994;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,236 to Hutchinson, that issued, Apr. 9, 1991;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,936 to Frickland, et al., that issued, Jan. 1, 1991; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,961 to Parish, that issued, Jun. 28, 1983.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices may, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.